Flores en la Tormenta
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: AU. -¿De casualidad, no sabrás que significan las flores? -le pregunta el rubio con mucha tranquilidad. Herido y abandonado, Izaya termina en el cuidado de un florista de muy mal carácter, pero con nos ojos que le hacen desear por más...
1. Genitana

**Hola, qué tal? :D**

**Les diré, que la verdad ya me moría por hacer un Fic de esta pareja, porque, es mi OTP. xDD la verdad, los amo como no tienen una idea... Entonces, es mi primer Fic con ellos, así que, haremos el intento ;D ehehehe**

**Disfruten _Flores en la Tormenta _:D**

* * *

Gentiana

En ocasiones es tanto el dolor que lo qué quiere uno no es otra cosa más que huir, pero lo más importante en una tarde tormentosa de agosto para Izaya Orihara era saber a donde podía huir. Llevaba corriendo más de una hora bajo la lluvia, no podía mover su brazo izquierdo, estaba sangrando; sus pasos rápidos resonaban entre los callejones de la ciudad mientras una enorme cantidad de pandilleros iban tras él. El pelinegro corría por los callejones como si fuesen un laberinto de concreto sin fin. La desesperación por sobrevivir era tan intensa.

De repente, en un mal paso, resbaló y cayó para llevar su rostro a un charco donde ahí se dio cuenta que ya no podría más. Le dolía mucho, muchísimo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –escucha una voz al ver que se prendía una luz en uno de los callejones. Izaya en seguida entró en pánico, sea lo que sea, esperaba que no fuera buena la persona que se dirigía hacía él. –Oi, estás bien? –escucha al mismo tiempo que la lluvia cesó por el paraguas que sostenía un joven rubio que se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor al pelinegro. Izaya no contestó. Jamás en su vida le habían preguntado tal cosa, él jamás se molestaba en preguntárselo a alguien o tan siquiera a si mismo.

Con toda su fuerza, sin contestarle, logró incorporarse para poder ver de frente al joven que se había tomado la decencia de preguntarle su estado, y entonces los vio. Unos ojos castaños donde se podía sentir furia y por alguna razón también _poder_. Izaya sentía potencia de ese joven, y fuerza, mucha fuerza. Era algo indescriptible que le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza. Todo estaba tan confuso.

Sin decir nada, aun, el joven rubio volteo rápidamente hacía delante, pasando a Izaya, para que en seguida frunciera el seño, el joven empapado no comprendía a que volteaba hacía atrás de él. – ¿La pandilla que viene para acá te hicieron esto? –le pregunta apuntando al brazo del pelinegro.

Izaya en seguida llevó mirada a donde el rubio había apuntado para ver que no había nada en el pasillo. –N- no es nada. –dice tomando el brazo para ocultarlo. El rubio, volvió a fruncir el seño mientras volteaba rápidamente hacía la misma oscuridad que había observado hace un rato.

-Yo no diría eso. –suspira al ponerse de pie. Por un momento Izaya se trago el aire, sintió que le dejaría solo y temía de eso y no sabía porqué. –Vamos. –dice el rubio extendiendo la mano sorprendiendo al herido.

-¿Eh? –soltó para el momento en que lo estaba jalando hacía su callejón donde la luz salía de la puerta trasera del lugar. Aquel movimiento fue tan rápido que Izaya no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba adentro del establecimiento, pero estuvo tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento en los brazos del rubio.

XXXXXX

Izaya se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, se sentía frío y de que en cualquier momento algo llegaría a pasarle. Para cuando se dio cuenta, había empezado a nevar, la blanca nieve caía del cielo negro dejando un suelo blanco que pisar. Fue entonces, que Izaya sintió un _déjà vu_, volteo a sus alrededores y vio que se encontraba un parque, donde al voltear a la nieve debajo de sus pies, se dio cuenta que él era simplemente un niño.

_Ya entiendo. Esto es otro sueño…. _–suspiró para si mismo con una voz infantil debido a su apariencia de tal. –_… No. Esto es distinto. _–afirmo una vez que reconoció el parque. –_ ¿Y por qué….? _–soltó al voltear que se encontraba lejos del parque y estaba parado en hielo. Izaya se impactó.

Miedo.

Miedo le comenzó invadir al ver en donde se encontraba, la sensación de asfixia, la congelación de los músculos y por supuesto la pérdida total del movimiento, todo aquello era un hecho en cuanto llegará a romperse el hielo. Izaya en seguida se llevó la mano al cuello al darse cuenta que no respiraba, se estaba ahogando, estaba en la fría agua cuando…

-¡DESPIERTA! –lo sacuden de repente sacándole de la pesadilla.

-¿Qué…? –Izaya comenzó a preguntarse volteando a todos lados viendo que no reconocía el lugar, se sorprendió al sentir su brazo izquierdo vendado y atendido. Acostado en un sillón donde parecía ser una sala, no sabía donde estaba hasta que volteo a ver quien lo había despertado. Y ahí estaban esos ojos castaños que estaban llenos de _poder_. De nuevo Izaya se quedó mudo a la potencia de esos ojos, _indescriptible _era la manera en la que Izaya los identificaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta el rubio tocándole la mejilla para tomarle la temperatura. –Dejaste de respirar mientras dormías.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Izaya saliendo de su trance para darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando y muy avergonzado le quitara la mano al otro.

-Vaya…. ¿Tan poco aire entró a tu cerebro? –pregunta el rubio como si nada al golpe de su mano.

Izaya lo observó de arriba abajo, tenía un delantal verde. Parecía ser… ¿Un empleado? ¿De qué? – ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó viendo al joven.

-En mi florería. –dice sin más.

-¿Tu florería?

-La florería _Girasoles_. –le dice mostrándole el nombre tejido en su delantal verde.

-Oh.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño? –le pregunta muy tranquilo.

-Orihara Izaya. –le dice molesto. –Y no soy un niño.

-Lo siento, Izaya-Kun, es que en serio eres pequeño –dice en tono burlón para que el pelinegro le dirigiera una mirada malhumorada –, mi nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo –se presenta con orgullo. –Ahora, dime, cómo sientes el brazo? –le pregunta señalándoselo.

Izaya en seguida volteo a ver de nuevo su brazo para examinarlo. –Bien… En realidad. ¿Fuiste tu quien…?

-No. –le interrumpe. –Tengo un amigo que es doctor y estaba aquí de casualidad ayer en la noche.

-¿¡Ayer!? –pregunta el pelinegro con fuerza poniéndose de pie con velocidad para perder el equilibrio y caer en brazos de Shizuo. – ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta el rubio sorprendido.

-Tengo que irme…. –soltó casi histérico el pelinegro.

-¡Oi! ¡Todavía no estás bien! ¡No puedes salir así! ¡Apenas puedes pararte! –le dice al darse cuenta que Izaya comenzaba a retorcerse para salir del agarre del rubio. – ¡HEY!

-¡Es que…! –Izaya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Para cuando se dio cuenta sintió que estaba volando, sus pies ya no estaban en el suelo y no sentía peso alguno ni la acción de la gravedad. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Shizuo le estaba cargando con una sola mano, sobre su hombro, sin esfuerzo, ni nada. – ¡Oi! –soltó Izaya. – ¡Bájame!

-En un momento. –avisó el rubio con un tono molesto.

Para sorpresa de Izaya, el florista lo llevó al segundo piso para entrar a una habitación. Con brusquedad y sin delicadeza, Shizuo lanzó al herido a la cama para sostenerle de su único brazo sano.

_¡¿Va a…?! _–pensó Izaya aterrado.

-Tú te quedarás a descansar. –declara Shizuo sorprendiendo al herido. –No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, pero sé que fue peligroso… Quédate hasta que mejore y entonces márchate.

Izaya no contestó con velocidad, este simplemente lo observó sorprendido. Nadie, absolutamente, nadie, se había preocupado por él de esa manera, y para el pelinegro era muy difícil ignorar lo el rubio decía simplemente por lo que estaba justo e frente de sus ojos. _Potencia, poder y fuerza_, todas esas fuerzas juntas en los ojos de Shizuo hacían que Izaya dejara de pensar en todo con excepción de las palabras que decía el rubio. –E- está bien. –dice desviando la mirada.

-Bien. Descansa. –dice al levantarse con un tono de orgullo para dejar la habitación.

Y así, Orihara Izaya se quedó solo en la habitación de un hombre que acababa de conocer.

XXXXXX

Para cuando Izaya se dio cuenta, se había quedado dormido de nuevo, y esta vez ya era de tarde, el sol ya no se asomaba por la ventana, sino la luz del poste que parecía estar en frente de la tienda. Sin preocupación, el pelinegro se levanto para darse un buen estirón y salir de la habitación. El brazo vendado definitivamente no era de ayuda en absoluto, sino que parecía un adorno en el pequeño cuerpo del joven, simplemente no podía moverlo. Al estar fuera de la habitación, Izaya pudo escuchar voces que venían del piso de abajo, podía reconocer la voz de Shizuo perfectamente, pero había una extra que definitivamente no tenía idea de quien era. Sonaba joven y bastante risueño.

Con cuidado y cautela, el herido bajo las escaleras para asomarse y ver en la sala a Shizuo platicar con un joven de lentes de cabello negro que tenía un maletín consigo.

-Entonces, cómo está? –pregunta Shizuo viendo al de anteojos con fuerza.

-Estará bien, solo sale la medicina que te dí y que descanse el brazo, el resto depende de él. –le contesta para provocar que el florista soltara un muy buen suspiro de alivio.

_¿Alivio? ¿Por mí? _

De nuevo, Izaya no lo podía creer, este hombre que acaba de conocer en serio se estaba preocupando por él. Jamás pensó que algo cómo eso le llegará a pasarle, simplemente no. Parecía un chiste de lo bueno que se veía. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Izaya? –pregunta Shizuo volteando para atrás suyo al pasillo oscuro donde estaba el mencionado. El invitado en seguida se sorprendió de ver que el otro estaba ahí, no había podido verlo sino fuera que el rubio le llamó. –Ven para acá.

El pelinegro en seguida entró a la sala para hacer contacto visual con el invitado y esté le declara una muy bella sonrisa. –Eh. Hola. –dice Izaya desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sientes Izaya-Kun? –le pregunta el de lentes haciendo que el mencionado se sorprendiera porque este sabía su nombre.

-Izaya, este hombre es Kishitani Shinra, el es amigo mío y doctor, el que te ayudó ayer en la noche. –le explica Shizuo provocando que el herido se tranquilizara un poco.

-Oh, eh, bien gracias. –contesta volviéndose al doctor.

-Me alegra. –comenta con esa linda sonrisa que ponía nervioso al pelinegro. –No te sobre esfuerces, okay?

-Okay.

-Bien. –soltó Shizuo. – ¿Quieren pedir algo de cenar? –pregunta viendo a Izaya a los ojos provocando que este desviara la mirada rápidamente. – _¿Huh?_

-Por mí, lo que sea está bien. –dice Shinra muy tranquilo. –Mientras no me quede tan tarde en la noche como ayer. Shizuo en seguida volteo a verle con el ceño fruncido y una muy mala mueca.

-Bueno, tú qué quieres, Izaya? –le pregunta al volverse con el otro.

-Eh, lo que sea está bien. –dice sin poder verle a los ojos.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? No podía ver al florista a los ojos, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que era demasiado, tanto poder, tanta fuerza y potencia en esa mirada eran demasiado para Izaya… Tanto, que empezó a gustarle eso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**si así fue, dejen Review! :D Uds saben! :D **

**Oh! lo olvidaba... para los que ya me han leído, y para los que no también, tengo otra pregunta en mi Profile que me gustarían que voten C; **

**Hasta luego! :D**

**Manny H.**


	2. Mimosa

**Hola! Lamento la demora, por ellos que sí me estuvieron esperando... en serio. Me demoré en esto, principalmente porque, a diferencia de mis otros fics, el anime de este, no es inicialmente del genero, puesto que ahora ya sería cambiarlo aun más! hahaha... ¿Lo creen tonto? Tal vez... Bueno, espero que estén pasando unas hermosas y felices fiestas! **

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos. :)**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Mimosa

Parado sobre nieve blanca, mientras todo lo demás se encontraba oscuro, estaba Izaya, podía sentir la hostilidad en ese fondo negro a su alrededor. Frío. Todo estaba tan frío, podía sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba, como dejaba de sentir sus dedos de los pies y de sus manos, como es que llegaba a sentir que sus labios se endurecían para que se rompieran al darse cuenta de que ya no podía respirar.

-¡…QUÉ TE LEVANTES, PULGA! –escucha fuertemente. Izaya soltó un grito ahogado al despertar entre jadeos y comenzar a preguntarse en donde estaba. –Eh. ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta el rubio asomándose desde arriba.

_Ah, ya recuerdo. –_suspiró el herido al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. –Sí… solo fue un mal sueño. –dice con calma mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Okay. –soltó el otro para enderezarse a lado de la cama. –Hice el desayuno. –declara para que el otro volteara ver el reloj a lado de la cama.

Las nueve de la mañana.

-Mh… ¿Puedo dormir más? –pregunta con una expresión de cuestión.

-Primero desayuna. –contesta con firmeza.

Parecía chiste. Todo lo que ese hombre dijera lo hacía parecer un decreto, era cómo si estuviera diciendo que si no lo obedeciera se las vería muy mal. Era impresionante cuanto poder contenían esas palabras, es que se cree el _todopoderoso_ o qué? Para sorpresa del pelinegro al bajar las escaleras, podía ver un desayuno competentemente decente.

_Oh, con que el florista cocina también..._ –Izaya no sabía como reaccionar a todo lo que le estaba pasando, en realidad, simplemente todo era tan irreal, es decir, quién ayuda a un extraño de la calle así nada más? – ¿Shizuo? –se respondió sin querer llamando la atención del mencionado por error.

-¿Qué? –contestó al voltear.

El herido se sorprendió por su acción. ¿Ahora qué? –Eh… Es solo qué, pensaba que tu nombre tiene un tono muy fuerte. –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Oh. –soltó. –Pues, no debería, significa "hombre sereno". –explica mientras se concentraba en servir los huevos revueltos en el plato. Izaya bufó. – ¿Te parece gracioso? –preguntó el rubio con el seño fruncido.

-Pues –comenzó el otro –, no pareces del tipo, en realidad.

-¿Del _tipo_? –preguntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos. –Explícame, quieres?

-Ah…. –_Genial. ¿Y ahora? _

Antes de que el pelinegro contestara con lo que probablemente sería una estupidez, se escuchó de repente ruidos de desastre detrás de la florería. – ¿Huh…? –soltó el florista para en seguida irse al origen del ruido sin pensarlo ni una sola vez. Izaya se tensó, por alguna razón pudo asegurar que ese ruido se trataba de los de la noche anterior, pudo sentir como de por esa tensión, su brazo volvería a sangrar en cualquier momento, como el sudor helado se deslizaba por su nuca, era tan asfixiante…. Podía sentir como es que estaba dejando de respirar de manera automática con tan solo sentir el peligro cerca de si. No lo soportó más.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a abrir los cajones de manera impulsiva buscando algo en especifico – ¿Dónde…? Ah. –, ahí estaban. Cuchillos. De los grandes, afilados y brillantes. Si Shizuo parecía tener experiencia en la cocina, era obvio que en alguna parte tendría este juego de cuchillos en algún lado. El herido en seguida tomó uno para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la florería debido a las enfermas sospechas que tenía.

A medida que se acercó al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, se volvió a escuchar otro desastre, Izaya en seguida dio un paso para atrás de puro instinto_._

_Inhala, exhala…._ –se acercó de nuevo a la salida para pararse justo en la orilla de la puerta que estaba abierta. –Ey. –llamó el pelinegro sin recibir respuesta alguna, pudo sentir que la presión se le iba al ver que alguien se acercaba. – ¿_Será…? _–en seguida, con todas sus fuerzas, Izaya se volteo para recibir al que estaba justo en la puerta con una apuñalada.

_¡SAZ! _–del cuchillo de cocina se le comenzó a deslizar lentamente la sangre por la hoja plateada mientras Izaya se tragaba el aliento al ver qué, _meramente_ Shizuo había detenido el cuchillo, dirigido a su garganta, con su mano, tomando la hoja a mano desnuda, mientras qué con la otra, sostenía a un pequeño gato de color negro que parecía herido.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el florista tranquilo mientras jalaba del cuchillo para quitárselo al otro y le veía directamente a los ojos. Izaya no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo es que aun siendo amenazado de esa manera, este hombre mantenía una mirada tan tranquila, dominante, fuerte y destructiva? ¿Cómo?

-Y- yo…. –comenzó Izaya sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? –Yo creí qué…. –no puedo continuar al sentir que su temperatura disminuía para desviar la mirada al no ser capas de sostenerla así.

Shizuo parpadeo al notar la tensión del pelinegro que comenzaba a desviar la mirada para poder pensar mejor. El rubio sin decir nada se introdujo al lugar para lanzar el cuchillo al fregadero y comenzar arropar al gato con su delantal verde, de seguido, se le acerco a Izaya para que de repente le tomara el rostro, sorprendiéndole por completo. –Oye. –le llama viéndole a los ojos. –Todo va a estar bien. ¿Okay?

Izaya no quería contestar a eso, cómo era posible que alguien como él podría garantizar su seguridad de manera tan segura? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién se cree? _¿Quién es él?_ Simplemente todo esto era tan _irreal_. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó el pelinegro cambiando el tema para relajarse más para hacer que el otro le soltara y se dirigiera a dónde la comida.

-Ah, eran unos perros que acorralaron a este chiquito. –dijo mientras ponía el plato con los huevos revueltos en la mesa. –Come. –ordenó.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Izaya al sentarse y ver su comida para probarla tranquilamente y notar, que estaba buena.

-Nada, los ahuyenté y me di cuenta que estaba herido. –explicó.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Eh…. ¿Cuatro? –dijo tranquilamente, que extraño. Simplemente era extraño.

-Pudieron haberte lastimado. –dijo Izaya viéndole con el seño fruncido.

-Oh. ¿De veras? –preguntó Shizuo con tono ignorante al sentarse en el suelo con el gatito en brazos, para que con esa misma tranquilidad, comenzara a atender a la criatura con calma.

-¿No desayunarás? –pregunta Izaya sin verle.

-Ya desayuné. –le explica al hacer notar que ya había vendado la patita de la criatura. –Ahora, le toca a él. –completa sacando la leche del refrigerador para servirla en un plato hondo y dársela al gato, este empezó a comer con velocidad.

Mientras que el pequeño felino comía tranquilamente, Shizuo le dejó solo para comenzar atender la herida de su mano mientras Izaya le seguía con la mirada. – ¿Estás bien? –pregunta el pelinegro sin verle.

-Yup.

Izaya se irritó. Sabía que no era la comida lo que lo ponía así, sino la actitud del florista. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo ante alguien que casi le apuñala en la garganta? ¿Por qué no hacía preguntas? ¿No esta interesado?

De tan irritado que se sentía, Izaya quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero fuera coherente y al menos explicara algo… no? ¿Sí? ¿Debía?

Fue entonces qué, cuando el pelinegro volteo para hablar, frente a él apareció un florero lleno de flores amarillas, parecían dientes de león, pero se notaban más firmes y su color era tan vivo. Son distintas.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Izaya confuso.

-¿Flores? –soltó Shizuo alzando la ceja.

-Eso pensé…. –dijo acariciando una, no eran tan delicada como un diente de león, nada que ver. –Y… ¿A qué se debe?

-Oh. –soltó. –A nada en particular, siempre las cambio dependiendo de mi humor.

-¿Depende también el tipo? –preguntó interesado.

Shizuo en seguida se volteo a verle con una mueca para acercarse las flores y tomar una. –Se llaman _Mimosa_, quieren decir _seguridad_. –le dice dándole la flor a Izaya.

XXXXXX

-Mimosa…. –soltó Izaya acostado en el sillón de la sala mientras observaba la flor en su mano. – ¿Cómo algo tan delicado me puede dar seguridad? –preguntó malhumorado.

Izaya estaba solo en la florería debido a que Shizuo fue a hacer una entrega, era impresionante el silencio dominaba el lugar de manera penetrante, casi enfermo…. O eso pensaba hasta que de repente escuchó maullar al pequeño gato negro parado a lado del sillón.

-¿Mh? –soltó el pelinegro volteándole a ver. – ¿Qué quieres?

_Mew. _

-¿Tienes hambre? –_No, Shizuo le dio atún antes de irse. _

_Mew. _

Izaya puso más atención a la criatura para que se diera cuenta que esta tenía las vendas de su pata sangrantes. –Oh. Ya veo. –en seguida, se levantó y comenzó a buscar las vendas que había usado Shizuo; empezó por abrir todas las puertas de la alacena, no, no, no, ah. Justo en las de abajo encontró medicamentos. Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, de estomago, musculares, vitaminas, curitas, y vendajes. –Aquí. –tomó la caja de las vendas para dejar ver un frasco de vidrio lleno de capsulas de color verde, no tenía nombre, ni la tapa, si el frasco ni las mismas capsulas. – ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Izaya al verlas. Eran grandes para ser tragas, pero había una gran cantidad.

_¿Droga? No, Shizuo no puede ser drogadicto, se ve muy estable como para ello… _

Entonces…. ¿Qué es eso?

_Mew._

-Ah, ya voy. –decidió ignorarlo, no quería hacerlo pero, eso decidió. La curiosidad le mataba y las ganas de investigarlo eran fatales. Mientras que comenzaba a cambiarle las vendas al gato se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer lo mismo con las suyas… vaya.

De repente, la puerta de atrás se abrió dejando a entrar a Shizuo que para sorpresa de Izaya este estaba lleno de sangre.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó el pelinegro completamente sorprendido.

-No es nada. –le contesta con fuerza sin verle, parecía que se estaba esforzando bastante para aguantarse de algo, conservó el silencio para irse directo a la cocina y agacharse en la puerta de los medicamentos. Siendo observado por el otro, sin decir nada, este sacó el frasco que contenía las capsulas verdes y sin siquiera servirse agua se llevo una a la boca para tragársela de un jalón. –Voy a tomar una ducha. –dice aun con fuerza para cerrar la puertita y levantarse para pasar a Izaya de largo.

Solo y con el gato en brazos, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer…. ¿Debería ayudarle?

-¿Crees que _yo_ debería hacer algo? –le pregunta Izaya al pequeño felino que estaba en sus brazos.

Los brillantes ojos amarillos del pequeño observaron con atención a Izaya para que este no se resistiera acariciarle la cabeza con cariño, en el momento que en le que empezó a ronronear, el pelinegro comenzó a pensar.

_¿Qué parte de lo que él está haciendo quiere darme seguridad? _–pensó molesto; se sentía indignado, como si se hubieran burlado de él, cómo si Shizuo se estuviera burlando de él. –Bueno, podemos ser dos. –completo dejando al gato en el suelo.

Para cuando el rubio salió del baño, vestido ya en _pants_, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador leche de fresa y comenzar a tomársela de la entrada para percatarse que Izaya estaba acostado en el sillón viendo el televisor. –Ya lo decidí.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Como tu nombre suena _muy_ fuerte –, comenzó mientras Shizuo decía "eso no es verdad" para que lo ignorara y continuara –, te dirigiré hacia ti como _Shizu-chan_.

-¿_Huh_? –soltó el otro frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. –Yo no me llamo así. –dijo enfadado poniendo la leche en la mesa con fuerza.

Izaya sonrió gustoso al ver la reacción del otro. –Pero, suena mejor que tu nombre.

-¡Claro que no!

_Por respeto, no debería seguir con esta broma, pero por alguna razón no me puedo detener. _–Izaya bufó. – ¡Claro que sí! ¡No tienes nada de serenidad, digo mírate!

_Debería callarme. _–pensó. – ¿Quién llega a casa manchado en sangre? ¡Eso no tiene nada de tu nombre!

-¡Basta!

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

-Shizu-chan.

_¡PAS! _–la mesa quebró.

Izaya se quedo helado observando lo que acaba de pasar, el gato estaba debajo del sillón y Shizuo mantenía la mano derecha cerrada en un puño en el lugar en donde _estaba _la mesa, dónde ahora, se encontraba destrozada en el suelo, entre los pies del rubio y ante los ojos del pelinegro.

-Shi-

-No digas nada. –dijo el otro rápidamente para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar el frasco de vidrio e irse al piso de arriba. Izaya sin haber dicho nada más, ahí quedó. Sin decir nada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como han de suponer xD **

**Si les gustó, me podrían dar un Review? :3 ¿Sí? **

**En ese caso, les deseo unas muy felices fiestas, como mencioné arriba C; ^ **

**...y feliz año nuevo! **

**Saludos **

**Manny H. **

**P.D. ¿Podrían votar en mi profile la nueva pregunta? :D **


End file.
